Shippo no Hatsukoi
by MorningBelles
Summary: *on haitus for the summer* Shippo sees his first
1. Prologue

It is nighttime in the feudal era. The full moon and the stars are out. The lake glows from the moonlight. It is quiet---for a few minutes. The tranquil silence ended when a frightened scream broke out.  
  
A teenage girl runs out of the trees, panting. Her violet eyes displays fear, and her auburn hair flys behind her as she ran. The girl looks behind her every few seconds, thinking, "I must protect myself." She was running away from something. Or rather, someone.  
  
The girl was wearing a blue yukata with cherry blossoms and lilies, a yellow obi, knee-length pants underneath the yukata, and sandals. A few minutes ago, it was neat. Now, parts of the yukata is ripped, and there's dark blood stains on the yukata sleeve. The girl was stabbed in the shulder, and the blood continues to flow out of her body.  
  
The girl tries to get away from the shadow lurking behind her.  
  
"I must get away from him," she thought with determination. "No matter what, I cannot let him take my heart!"  
  
"Come back here!" the shadow shouts.  
  
"No!" the girl shouts back. "Leave me alone!"  
  
The girl runs toward a cherry blossom tree by the lake. She was about three feet from the tree when she suddenly collapsed. To her horror, she had twisted her ankle without realizing it. As she attempts to get up, she thoughts, "I can't stop here. Not now!"  
  
Unfornutely, her legs refused to obey. She collapse again.  
  
Unable to get up, the girl begins to half crawl, half drag herself to the tree.  
  
"I...must...go on," the girl thought as she go through the and pain agony. "I can't...let him---."  
  
The girl groans softly from her wound, which has gotten worse. Then, she passed out, her right arm stretched out as if reaching for the tree.  
  
The shadow comes into view. It was a teenage boy, with long, silver hair tied back in a high ponytail, and blue eyes. He was wearing a white long- sleeve kimono with blue baggy pants underneath, and a red belt. The boy carries a sword on his right side, and he has a cross-shaped scar on his left eye. He walks over the unconscious girl, his eyes showing no emotion, glowing an eerily yellow.  
  
"Dear little sister," he said, kneeling down to the ground. "You know you shouldn't run away from your destiny."  
  
He looks over her, tsking. Then he broke out into an evil smile.  
  
"Do it!" a male voice called out. "Kill the girl!"  
  
Raising his sword high in the air, the boy shouts gleefully, "Die, little sister!" as he brings the sword down.  
  
"NO!!!" the boy howls.  
  
The sword went into the earth, just 5 inches from the girl's face. The boy releases the sword. His eyes return to its normal color, and it's filled with tears of sympathy.  
  
"What are you doing?!?!" the voice shriek. "Kill her while you have the chance!"  
  
"No, Father!" the boy replied. "I can't."  
  
"And why not?" the voice demanded.  
  
"Because," the boy began. "I love her. She is my sister."  
  
The voice growl under his breath.  
  
"Besides, what's the point of killing her?" the boy asked.  
  
"Reishin, I've told you a million times," the voice said. "She's not evil. She's a rare one, that she is. Besides, she has the Kibou no Tama in her body. I need that for my resurrection."  
  
"But---why me?" Reishin asked.  
  
The voice sighed.  
  
"Your mother was a miko, Reishin. In fact, your sister looks just like her. Unfornutely, your mother died shortly after you two were born. At the time, I didn't know that her soul was placed in the tama. It wasn't until Meika display such extraordinary powers that it hits me. That Meika's heart is the key."  
  
"The key to your resurrection?!?!" Reishin exclaims.  
  
"Yes," the voice replied. "The Kibou no Tama is inside her heart."  
  
"Well, I won't let you kill her, Father," Reishin said with determination.  
  
"Of course," the voice said quietly.  
  
I will not kill Meika. YOU'LL do it for ME, the voice thought evilly.  
  
Reishin picked Meika up into his arms. As he looked down at her innocent face, he thought, I'm sorry, imouto-chan. I hope you'll forgive me for this.  
  
Reishin jumps up into the tree, up to the second-to-highest branch. He gently place Meika on the branch, setting her head up on her right shoulder.  
  
"No matter what, imouto, I will end this---curse of mine," Reishin vows, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Reishin leans toward his sister, and kiss her on her forehead.  
  
"A butterfly kiss for you," he said, touching her forehead.  
  
Reishin place his right index finger in front of his chest, extending it upward with his thumg on his chest, and a beam of blue light comes out. The light loops around the girl, as if it was a blanket, protecting her.  
  
"Goodbye, imouto-san," Reishin said sadly, bowing his head.  
  
He jumps down the tree, and runs away from the lake.  
  
As he ran, thoughts flow through his head.  
  
I cannot let oto-san take over me.  
  
I must be strong.  
  
For Meika's sake.  
  
Back at the lake, the wind blows gently as Meika continues to sleep peacefully. 


	2. Connection

It's daytime in the feudal era. The sun is out, and the wind is blowing gently. Inu Yasha and the others are walking, looking for some more Shikon no Tama shards. Kagome has three-quarters of the tama hanging around her neck, and she has sensed two more shards to add to the collection.  
  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha said. "Are you sure they're this way?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure," Kagome replied.  
  
The shards are really close by. I can feel it, she thought.  
  
They kept on walking for about 10 minutes. Then Shippo stopped and fell down on his back, dizzy.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I'm hungry," Shippo said weakly.  
  
Sango and Miroku sighed.  
  
"We're famished, too," they said together.  
  
"Well, it has been awhile since we ate anything," Kagome pointed out. "Why don't we stay and eat?"  
  
Inu Yasha grumbles, but agreed to this.  
  
The group sits down on the grass, waiting for Kagome to unpack her backpack. Kagome pulls out some ramen noodles, a kettle for water, chopsticks, and some other goodies.  
  
"Now all we need is some firewood," Kagome said.  
  
"Leave that to me," Inu Yasha replied, standing up. "Shippo."  
  
"Hmm?" Shippo said, looking up at Inu Yasha.  
  
"You're coming with me."  
  
"Wha---? I won't go."  
  
"Oh, YES, you will."  
  
Inu Yasha bends down and grab Shippo's tail.  
  
"Hey!" Shippo exclaimed, struggling. "Lemme go!"  
  
Inu Yasha runs off, still holding a protesting Shippo by the tail.  
  
"Do you think that's necessary," Sango asked, "Inu Yasha taking Shippo with him by force?  
  
Miroku replies, "Yes."  
  
While Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara waited, Inu Yasha and Shippo arrive at a clearing. Inu Yasha drop Shippo down to the ground, where he fell on his head. Shippo sat up and rub his bump.  
  
"Sissy," Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
"Come on, let's hurry up so we can go eat," Inu Yasha said to Shippo.  
  
Shippo pouts, but begins to gather sticks. A little while later, they accomplish their task with ar armful of sticks each. Inu Yasha walks ahead, with Shippo trailing behind him. Suddenly, Shippo stops and drops his pile.  
  
"Hey! What's the hell is wrong with you?" Inu Yasha shouts, turning around. "We got to---Huh?"  
  
Shippo was in a trance-like position: his face was blank, and his eyes were glowing blue.  
  
Inu Yasha walks to Shippo and shake him roughly. "Shippo-kun! Wake up!"  
  
Shippo blinks twice, and shakes his head. His eye color returns to normal.  
  
"What happened to you?" Inu Yasha asks.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Shippo asks.  
  
"Huh?" Inu Yasha looks at Shippo as if he was nuts. "No. Why?"  
  
"Because," Shippo answered, "I hear a voice. A girl's voice. Calling for help."  
  
Inu Yasha continues to stare at Shippo with a confused look on his face. "O.........kay," he said, raising his right eyebrow.  
  
"Will you quit gawking at me like that!" Shippo snaps.  
  
"All right, all right," Inu Yasha said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I believe you."  
  
Shippo narrows his eyes at Inu Yasha, but didn't say anything else.  
  
"Maybe you should walk ahead," Inu Yasha suggested. Shippo agrees, picking up his pile.  
  
As they resume walking, disturbing thoughts went through Shippo's mind.  
  
I know I heard a girl's voice, he thought.  
  
She sounded like...she was in trouble.  
  
Inu Yasha doesn't believe me, but how could he? He couldn't hear her.  
  
Shippo looks up at the sky.  
  
Whoever you are, I'm going to rescue you.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Miroku waited for Inu Yasha and Shippo to return. They stood up when they spotted the wood-gathering duo.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Miroku asked, getting the wood and starting the fire with some matches from Kagome's backpack.  
  
"Yeah, any longer, and we'd have started looking for you," Sango added.  
  
"Sorry about that," Inu Yasha. "Shippo heard something."  
  
Everbody looks at Shippo. "What did you hear?" Kagome asks.  
  
"A girl," Shippo replied.  
  
"Is she beautiful?" Miroku asks with a smug look on his face.  
  
Sango gets annoyed and hits Miroku on the head with her fist.  
  
"I don't know," Shippo said, lowering his eyes. "I didn't get a good look."  
  
"Hmm........"  
  
Everybody looks at each other, thinking the same thing. Well...almost.  
  
I didn't even hear anything. However, what was up with his eyes? Inu Yasha thought.  
  
Is any of this for real? Kagome and Sango thought.  
  
I hope she'll bear my child, Miroku smiled.  
  
Shippo, annoyed by his friends' reactions, shouts, "I'm not making this up!"  
  
His outburst brought everybody back to reality. They blinked and looked at Shippo.  
  
"I know what I'm saying doesn't make sense," he said, "but I'm telling the truth."  
  
"We didn't say you were lying, Shippo," Kagome pointed out gently.  
  
Shippo folds his arms across his chest and looks down.  
  
"I know," Shippo said quietly. "I just wish---that I know what's going on."  
  
There was silence for a moment. Shippo breaks it with a smile. "Well let's eat!" He didn't want his friends to think he was going crazy.  
  
The group cooks some food, including ramen noodles, and starts eating. As Shippo eats, he thought about the voice.  
  
Who are you? he wondered  
  
Suddenly, Shippo drops his chopsticks. Everybody looks at him in surprise.  
  
"Shippo," Kagome said, "are you all right?"  
  
Inu Yasha punches Shippo on the head.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome exclaims.  
  
"Well, I wanted to see if he's all right, too," he replied lightly.  
  
Everybody looks at Inu Yasha in disbelief, and then back to Shippo. He was in another trance, eyes glowing blue. Sango looks around and gasps.  
  
"Kirara!" she exclaims.  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha looks at Kirara.  
  
"Her eyes..." Sango said.  
  
"They're blue!" Miroku finishes.  
  
Like Shippo, Kirara is in a trance. Not only that, but the symbol on her forehead is glowing yellow.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asks. Nobody could answer her. They were too busy wondering about Shippo and Kirara. 


	3. Discovery

Shippo and Kirara are in another world. They're standing in a field of wild flowers which is by a lake. Shippo and Kirara take in their surroudings with awe.  
  
"Where are we?" Shippo asked. Kirara look up at Shippo and purrs. Shippo bends down and pat her.  
  
"Don't worry, Kirara," Shippo said, stroking behind her ears. "I'll take care of you."  
  
"Shippo..." a voice whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Shippo said, looking around. Kirara heard the voice, too: her ears moved, and her tail is swinging around.  
  
"Please help me."  
  
"Wh-who are you?"  
  
A breeze blows, blowing flower petals in the air. Through the petals, Shippo makes out a silhouette standing by the lake, their hair blowing in the wind. Shippo and Kirara runs up to the silhouette.  
  
"Ho-how do you know my name?" Shippo asked the silhouette, panting.  
  
The silhouette turns around slowly.  
  
It's a girl, Shippo thought.  
  
The silhouette is covered by beams of light around her body, and her eyes glows a bright pink. The only thing that stands out is her birthmark, which is four blue dots shaped in a diamond, on her forehead.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Shippo repeated.  
  
The silhouette reaches out and touches Shippo's cheek. When she touch it, her emblem started to glow. She then leans over to Shippo's ear.  
  
"I can't tell you how I know your name," the silhouette whispers. "However, I need your help."  
  
She stands up, folding her hands in front of her.  
  
"What kind of help?" Shippo asks.  
  
"I need you to run to the lake," she replied.  
  
"What lake?"  
  
"Remember the clearing where you gather sticks?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, near the clearing is a lake. A cherry blossom tree is standing next to it. On the tree you'll find me. I need you to wake me up." The silhouette starts to fade away.  
  
"Wait! Why do you need my help?" Shippo asks.  
  
"You'll know soon enough."  
  
The silhouette vanish among some cherry blossom petals.  
  
Shippo and Kirara close their eyes. When they open them, they found themselves back in reality. Kagome hugs Shippo, and Sango hugs Kirara.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Miroku asks.  
  
"Yeah, it was almost like you guys were in the Twilight Zone," Kagome adds.  
  
"Huh?" the group look at Kagome as if she was crazy.  
  
Kagome blushes and lower her head. "Never mind."  
  
How could I forget? Kagome thought. This is the feudal era. They don't even know days of the week, much less movies.  
  
Shippo stands up.  
  
"That's it!" he exclaims, putting his right fist in his left hand.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inu Yasha asks.  
  
"I must go." Shippo takes off running into the woods with Kirara. Everybody look at each other, then runs after Shippo and Kirara.  
  
As Shippo ran, he thought, Don't worry. I'm coming.  
  
"Hey!" Inu Yasha shouts, catching up to them. By that time, the group has arrive at the lake.  
  
"What's going on, Shippo?" Inu Yasha asks hotly. "Why did you and Kirara take off like that?"  
  
Shippo didn't answer him. He was looking at the cherry blossom tree that overlook the lake.  
  
"She's up there," he mumbles.  
  
Inu Yasha looks up at the tree, then down at Shippo. "Who's up there?"  
  
"The girl," Shippo replied. "The girl who called out to me and Kirara."  
  
"Wait a minute. She called Kirara too! Why?"  
  
"I don't know, Inu Yasha. However, she told me that she needs my help."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough" Shippo replied mysteriously.  
  
Inu Yasha and the group looks in the tree. "I don't see anything," Miroku said.  
  
"Me, either," Sango said, shielding her eyes from the sunlight.  
  
"Wait!" Shippo exclaims. "I see something up there." Shippo points to the next-to-highest branch in the tree.  
  
"I see it, too," Kagome said.  
  
"All right, Shippo. Lead the way," Inu Yasha said. Shippo nods his head in agreement.  
  
"Kirara, go with Shippo and Inu Yasha," Sango said.  
  
Shippo Kirara and Inu Yasha jumps up into the tree. Miroku, Kagome and Sango watches them.  
  
"I wonder if there is anything up there," Sango said.  
  
"And if so, why would she needs Shippo's help," Miroku adds.  
  
Good question, Kagome thought. Not only that, but what does she wants with Shippo AND Kirara.  
  
Inu Yasha, Shippo and Kirara reaches the next-to-highest branch, where they see a figure wrapped in beams of light. As they approached the silhouette, the figure comes out to be a girl. A teenage girl with long auburn hair, which is flapping gently in the wind. The girl's wearing a blue yukata with cherry blossoms and lilies and sandals. The girl's bangs flies in the wind, displaying a mark.  
  
"Huh?" Shippo said, getting closer to the girl. He fingers the outline of the marks and gasps out loud.  
  
That's the girl, he thought.  
  
"Well?" Inu Yasha said, bringing Shippo back to reality. "Is this her? The girl that needs your help?"  
  
Shippo looks up at Inu Yasha. "Yes, it's her."  
  
Inu Yasha examines the unconscious girl, studying her. "How can you be sure?" he asks.  
  
"You notice the mark on her forehead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Kirara and I was in another world. We were standing in a field of wild flowers. We met a girl standing by a lake."  
  
"So what does that have to do with anything, Shippo?"  
  
"I'm getting to that," Shippo replied. "The girl had four dots in a diamond shape on her forehead."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"This girl right here has the exact same mark."  
  
Inu Yasha considers this point. He kneels down on one knee, looking at the girl. Shippo gets down on to his knees.  
  
"Well, did she say how you'll supposed to help her?" Inu Yasha asks.  
  
"She said something about waking her up."  
  
Inu Yasha looks at Shippo. "How?"  
  
"Well..." Shippo begins. "Wait!"  
  
Shippo thinks back to his meeting with the girl.  
  
When she touched me, he thought, her mark glowed. I wonder...  
  
Shippo slides closer to the girl, his index finger stretched out. As he does this, his eyes started to glow blue  
  
"What the hell?!?! What are you doing?" Inu Yasha asks.  
  
Shippo turns to Inu Yasha in his trance state. "I'm going to wake her up."  
  
Kirara purrs her agreement. Inu Yasha looks at her. To his shock, her eyes were glowing blue, too.  
  
What's going on? Inu Yasha thought, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Shippo touch the mark on the girl's forehead. He then retract his finger. They waited.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"I don't see anything," Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I was so sure..." Shippo said with a disappointed look.  
  
"What's going on up there?" Kagome called up.  
  
"Nothing," Inu Yasha called back.  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
"Yeah, we found a unconscious girl, tied to the tree."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome and Sango look at each other. Miroku raises an eyebrow.  
  
"I told you that nothing will happen," Inu Yasha said smugly.  
  
"But---I was so sure..." Shippo said sadly.  
  
"Well, we can't do anything about it, so we might as well leave."  
  
"All right."  
  
Inu Yasha and Shippo jumps down. Kirara walks over the girl, sniffing her, then she jumps down. The girl's eyes open, glowing pink. 


	4. Awakening

Inu Yasha, Shippo and Kirara landed on the ground.  
  
"Where's the girl?" Miroku asks, looking around.  
  
"In the tree," Inu Yasha replied, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Why didn't you get her down?"  
  
"For what?!?!"  
  
Shippo looks on, dejected.  
  
"I wonder if---," he started.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light coming from the tree.  
  
"What the--!" Inu Yasha cried out.  
  
The wind picks up faster, as if a hurricane was coming through. Inu Yasha grabs Kagome, with Shippo in her arms, and pulled them down to the ground, protecting them. Miroku does the same for Sango and Kirara.  
  
"What's going on?!?!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"I don't know!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
The lake ripples roughly, crashing onto the shore. Water sprinkles over the group. Inu Yasha hugs Kagome tigher. Their hair flies along in the wind. Still, Inu Yasha and the group refuse to give up as they hold each other down.  
  
The wind dies down slowly. Inu Yasha and Miroku waited a minute, then looked up. The lake has return to its tranquil state, and the light from the tree is gone. Kagome looks around, too, while Sango's face is still buried in Miroku's chest.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I---I honestly don't know," Kagome replied, standing up. Shippo jumps out of Kagome's arms and looks around.  
  
"Huh?" His eyes stop on a figure standing by the lake, facing them.  
  
"I see something," he said. Inu Yasha and Kagome follow Shippo's gaze.  
  
"It's---it's a girl," Kagome said, getting a better look at the figure.  
  
The girl was standing there, her eyes closed, head facing the ground.  
  
"She's beautiful," Miroku said.  
  
I wonder if she'll bear my child, he thought.  
  
If as reading his mind, Sango gets annoyed and hit Miroku in the back of the head with the hiraikotsu. Miroku falls to the ground with a big, ugly bump on his head.  
  
"Don't---even---think about it," Sango growled, still annoyed.  
  
She's so pretty, Shippo thought as he starts walking toward the girl.  
  
"Where are you going?" Inu Yasha shouted. Shippo didn't reply.  
  
"Come back!" Kagome shouted. Still no response.  
  
Shippo stops in front of the girl. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Meika," the girl replied, looking up and opening her eyes. Shippo gasps as he looks into her violet eyes, hypnotized by its beauty.  
  
Inu Yasha and the group runs up to Shippo. "What the hell have you done to Shippo?" Inu Yasha demands, shaking Shippo. "I want an---"  
  
Inu Yasha looks up and see Meika's face. He stands up and circles her, studying her. Meika looks at Inu Yasha, a little embarrassed.  
  
Miroku takes Meika's hands into his. "You are so beautiful. Will you bear my child?"  
  
Meika looks surprised, then she smiles. "Okay," she said.  
  
"Re---really?!?!" Miroku exclaims. Meika nods her head, giggling.  
  
Inu Yasha stops behind Meika, looking at something. "Hmm," he said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Finally, I found someone who will bear my child!" Miroku shouts happily.  
  
"Unless you want a youkai child," Inu Yasha mutters.  
  
"A youkai?" Kagome asks, surprised.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku said. "Meika's not a you---"  
  
Meika raise her white tail, and Miroku sees it. His mouth drops wide open, and his eyes widen in disbelief. Miroku returns his gaze to Meika.  
  
"You're a---youkai...." he said before he fainted.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango cried, running to his side.  
  
While Sango attempts to wake a dizzy from confusion Miroku, Inu Yasha turns to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome," he said said, "see if this girl have any jewel shards."  
  
Kagome studies Meika, who was watching Kagome in wonder.  
  
"What are you doing?" Meika asks, turing her head sideways.  
  
"I see one!" Kagome exclaims.  
  
"Where?" Inu Yasha asks.  
  
"In her emblem on her forehead."  
  
"Well, it looks like I have to take her out."  
  
Inu Yasha takes out the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I hope you've said your prayers, little girl."  
  
He points the sword out at Meika. "Huh?!?!"  
  
The Tetsusaiga didn't transform; it still remains rusted.  
  
"The Tetsusaiga..." Kagome said.  
  
"...didn't transform," Shippo finished.  
  
Why won't the Tetsusaiga transform? Inu Yasha thought, narrowing his eyes. Maybe it's defective or something.  
  
"Inu Yasha-sama!" a tiny voice cried out.  
  
"I know that voice," Kagome said. "It sounds like---"  
  
Inu Yasha walks to Meika and hold up her tail.  
  
"Now what are you doing?" Meika asks.  
  
Inu Yasha search her tail, looking for the source of the voice. "Well, well, Myoga," he said. "You're back."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome and Shippo look at each other. "Myoga?"  
  
"Inu Yasha-sama, it's been awhile," Myoga said.  
  
"Looks who talking; you're the one who ran away from the last monster we fought."  
  
Myoga grumbles under his breath. Meika pulls her tail to the front and stares down at Myoga.  
  
"A flea?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. My name is Myoga. And you are..."  
  
"Meika."  
  
"Hajimemashite, Meika-san."  
  
"The same to you, Myoga-sama."  
  
Inu Yasha growls under his breath. I don't believe this, he thought. Those two are acting like they're old friends.  
  
I don't have time for this!" He shouts, then starting to go off.  
  
"Inu Yasha-sama, this girl here is no ordinary youkai. In fact, she's a hanyou," Myoga said in a rush.  
  
Inu Yasha's ears perk up, and he stops.  
  
"A---hanyou?" he asked, turning around.  
  
"Yes. Her mother was human, and rumors have it that her father was an evil demon."  
  
"So," Kagome said, "Meika is a hanyou?"  
  
Myoga jumps from Meika's tail to Inu Yasha's rosary. "Correct," he replied. "A fox hanyou, to be precise." 


	5. Another World

"A fox hanyou," Inu Yasha said to himself, his eyes wander off.  
  
I wonder, is she alone like I am? he thought, looking at Meika.  
  
Meika notice Inu Yasha and blushes slightly. "You still didn't answer my question," Meika told Myoga.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku woke up. He sits up and rub the bump on his head, groaning in pain.  
  
"What happened, Sango-chan?" he asks.  
  
"You fainted," she replied. Then she gives him a hug.  
  
"I hope you're feeling better."  
  
SLAP!  
  
She slaps him in the face with her hand.  
  
"What was that for?" Miroku asks, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"You know what it's for," Sango said with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Meika-san?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know she was a demon?  
  
"She's not a full youkai. She's a hanyou, like Inu Yasha."  
  
Miroku looks at Sango. "How do you know?"  
  
"While you were out cold, I overheard Myoga telling Inu Yasha and Kagome."  
  
Well, that makes things even MORE interesting, Miroku thought. Miroku, Sango and Kirara walks to the group and sat down.  
  
"Well, I heard that there's another jewel out there. The Kibou no Tama," Myoga said.  
  
"Kibou no Tama?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes. Long ago, there was a miko who created the Kibou no Tama. It was said that she created it by a lake. A lake with a cherry blossom tree growing nearby."  
  
"A---cherry blossom tree?" Shippo asks.  
  
"Yes," Myoga replied.  
  
Everybody looks at Shippo. "Why do you ask?" Kagome asks.  
  
Shippo leans toward Myoga. "What's so special about the lake and the tree?"  
  
"Well," Myoga said, "according to legend, the tama was created by seven elements."  
  
"Seven elements?" Sango asks.  
  
"Yes. The spirits of hi (fire), mizu (water), rai (lightning), kaze (wind), tsuchi (earth), yami (darkness) and hikari (light)."  
  
"Spirits?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I know it's a little complicated, but she used the energy of those seven elements."  
  
"Interesting," Sango remarked.  
  
"Anyway, the cherry blossom tree has collected the spirits where the miko was standing, and form them into a tama. The Kibou no Tama."  
  
"So what's so special about this tama?" Inu Yasha asks.  
  
"It is said that this tama is not like the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"How?" Shippo asks.  
  
"You know how the Shikon no Tama can be pure or not, depending on the person who has it? Well, the Kibou no Tama can only be used by a pure- hearted person."  
  
"A person with a pure heart?" Sango asks.  
  
"Hai." Myoga nods.  
  
Meika thinks for a minute in silence.  
  
I wonder...she thought.  
  
Meika close her eyes, and her emblem glows blue. The wind begins to blow slowly. At first, Inu Yasha and the rest didn't notice Meika. Then, they found themselves surrounded by flying leaves.  
  
"Not again!" Inu Yasha cries.  
  
Shippo turns to Meika. "It's Meika-san!" he cries. Shippo shakes Meika, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Meika. MEIKA-SAN!!!!"  
In a black world, Meika wakes up, floating naked.  
  
Where am I? she thought. A minute ago, I was with Shippo. Now---  
  
"Meika..." a whisper cried out.  
  
Meika turns around and sees a person hiding in the darkness. "Who--who are you?"  
  
"Meika-chan, it's me," the person replied.  
  
As the figure comes into view, Meika gasps, and her eyes fills with tears. "Reishin!"  
  
Reishin smiles at his sister. He is also naked, and have a pair of angel wings. "Meika, it's has been awhile," he said, opening his arms. Meika runs into his arms, crying and burying her face in his chest.  
  
"Onni-san, where were you? Why wasn't you with me?" Meika asks.  
  
"Shhh....." Reishin said, stroking her hair and drying her tears. "It's okay now, imouto."  
  
Meika looks up into Reishin's eyes and sees the sympathy in them. She nods her head, and hugs Reishin back.  
  
As Reishin and Meika hug each other, the wings wrapped around both of them, the darkness evaporated. Surrounding the twin siblings is flowers and a beautiful waterfall. Not only that, but Meika and Reishin have their clothes back on.  
  
Meika looks up and notice the change in scenery. "Where are we, onni-san?" she asks.  
  
"We're in another world," Reishin replied. "The kind of world we dreamed of."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Where we'll be together again."  
  
"I like that." Meika closes her eyes and inhale the sweet air. A breeze blows through, making their hair fly behind them as flower petals surround them in a tornado.  
  
"Meika," Reishin said, looking at her. "Do you remember okaa-san?"  
  
Meika shook her head, ashamed.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed. You were too little then."  
  
Meika sits down on the ground with her knees up to her chest. "Reishin," she said, "will you tell me about okka-san?"  
  
"Sure," he replied, sitting down next to her. He puts his arm around her and pulls her over toward him. Meika rests her head on his shoulder, and falls asleep with a content sigh as she listen to her brother.  
  
"Our mother was a miko. A very powerful one at that. She believed in peace and tranquility. She's created a jewel, the Kibou no Tama, by the lake, our birthplace. It is said that a person with a pure heart can use it for good deeds. Unfornutely, okaa-san died shortly after we were borned. You may not remember it, but we were taken in by a couple who wanted children so badly, and yet they couldn't bear any. We stayed there for ten years. That was when our father came, seeking us out. Or rather, you. He claims that you have the Tama in your body, and he wants it, so I tried my best to protect you. We ran away because we didn't want to endanger our loved ones, so we went to the lake and stayed there. You know the rest, I assume."  
  
Meika wakes up and look at Reishin. He looks back at her.  
  
"You look just like okaa-san," he said. "She was the most beautiful woman I've ever known, and you're getting there."  
  
Reishin moves Meika's bangs upward and kiss her forehead. "I hope you didn't forget my special butterfly kiss," he said, touching it. Reishin hugs Meika, and looks toward the sky.  
  
Okaa-san, please protect Meika-san from oto-sama, he thought. Reishin's body begins to turn to blue sparkles. He takes one last at Meika, then says, "Goodbye, imouto-san. Until we meet again," as he floats into the sky.  
  
Meika watch in sadness as Reishin's hand slips away from her's. "Wait! Onni- san! Come back!" Meika cried. She was too late. Reishin disappear, and the sparkles flies away. 


	6. Setting Off

"MEIKA!" Shippo screamed. "WAKE UP!"  
  
He continued to shake her while the others look on.  
  
Tears come from Shippo's eyes as he tries desperately to wake Meika-san up. One of the tears drop on Meika's forehead, and her emblem glowed.  
  
"Huh?" Shippo blinks.  
  
Meika wakes up. "What happened to me?" she asked, sitting up.  
  
Shippo looks at her with tears in his eyes and a smile on a face. "Meika!" He hugs her.  
  
"Please...don't scare us like that again," Shippo said.  
  
Meika looks at the rest of the group in confusion.  
  
"What happened to me?" she asked.  
  
Kagome sat down next to Meika. "You don't remember?" she asked.  
  
"No, not really," Meika replied, shaking her head.  
  
"We were listening to Myoga-san about the Kibou no Tama, and you blacked out."  
  
"The---Kibou no Tama?"  
  
Kagome nods her head.  
  
"Oh," Meika said as she looks down.  
  
That dream I had....was any of it for real? she thought. She close her eyes as the dream flashed before her. It SEEMED real. I mean, Reishin-san was there. But---we were in another world. On top of that, onni-san had angel wings. I wonder...is there any goodness left in him?  
  
As Meika thought, Inu Yasha walked over to Meika. "Where the hell were you?" he demanded.  
  
"If I told you, you'll never believe me," Meika replied cooly.  
  
"Try me." Inu Yasha folds his arms across and smirks.  
  
Meika sighs. "Let's go," she said, changing the subject.  
  
"Huh?" Everybody looks at each other.  
  
Meika turns to Kagome. "Are you looking for the Shikon no Tama shards?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome replied, displaying a look of surprise on her face. "But--how do you--?"  
  
Meika close her eyes and giggle softly. "I forgot to tell you something. I'm telekinetic. I can read your mind."  
  
Kagome's eyes widen. "Amazing," she said, putting her right index finger on her face as if she was thinking.  
  
"Not only that," Meika said, "but I heard Inu Yasha asking you if there's a shard around, and you found one. In my forehead, I must add."  
  
Meika lower her eyes to the ground. "Besides," she added, closing her eyes, "I want to know more about the Kibou no Tama."  
  
"Why DO you want to know more about it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Because it's in my body."  
  
"Where in your body?" Sango asked.  
  
Meika opens her eyes and looks up at Sango and, with a sad expression, place her hand on her heart.  
  
"In--in---in your HEART?!?!" Inu Yasha cried out. Meika nods.  
  
"Whoa...." Inu Yasha's eyes widen as he takes in more about the fox hanyou.  
  
"How did it get in your heart?" Miroku asks. Sango nods in agreement, pondering herself.  
  
"I--I don't know," Meika said. "All I know is, it's been with me since I was little, when I was run----" Meika stop and lowers her head.  
  
"Running from who?" Inu Yasha asked. Meika didn't replied.  
  
Inu Yasha grabs Meika on the shoulders. "Tell us!" he demanded. "Tell us the truth!"  
  
"Forget about it!" Meika snaps with tears in her eyes. Inu Yasha release her shoulders.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, okay!" Meika drops to her knees and sobs uncontrollably. Inu Yasha looks at her with a confused look.  
  
"Now look what you did to her," Shippo said. "Now you made her upset."  
  
Shippo kneels down to Meika and hugs her.  
  
"How could you be so insensitive, Inu Yasha?" Kagome shouts.  
  
"Me, insensitive!" Inu Yasha shots back.  
  
"You know you shouldn't pry into other people's business!"  
  
"I wasn't prying!"  
  
"Then what do you call it?"  
  
While Kagome and Inu Yasha argued, Shippo calms Meika down.  
  
"It's all right," he said, wiping a tear from her eye, "Inu Yasha didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"I know," she replied, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "It's just that...well, just THINKING about my past haunts me."  
  
Miroku walks over to the duo and kneels down on his right knee, his right arm resting on the knee. "What makes you say that?" he asked.  
  
Meika looks at Miroku. "When I was little, my mother died. A demon killed her, and unfornutely, I watched the entire thing."  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha stop arguing when they heard Meika recalling the dreadful event of her life.  
  
"I'm sorry," Miroku said.  
  
"It's okay," Meika said. "I feel better now." She smiled at Shippo. "Thank you for soothing me."  
  
Shippo was taken in by her smile.  
  
She looks so innocent when she smiles, he thought, smiling back. Well, at least she's happy now.  
  
Meika stands up and look at Inu Yasha and Kagome. "May I accompany you on your journey?"  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome look at each other, then back at Meika.  
  
"If it's all right with you," Inu Yasha said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Meika jumps up and down gleefully, and hugs Inu Yasha.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU so much!" she cried happily.  
  
Inu Yasha blushes, and Kagome looks on in surprise.  
  
"I promise you won't regret this," Meika said when she calmed down.  
  
"Yea!" Shippo cheered. He ran to Meika and jumps into her arms. Meika hugs him.  
  
"Do you think it is wise for Meika to join us?" Sango asked, coming up to Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome replied. "The bigger, the better."  
  
"Besides," Inu Yasha added, "she has a Shikon no Tama shard in her forehead. If we let her go, chances are someone else might get it. I'm not going to take that chance."  
  
Kagome looks at Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha," she said softly, "I didn't know you care about her."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Inu Yasha blushes bright red.  
  
"Yes," Miroku said. "Come to think of it, you DID blush when she hugged her."  
  
"THAT WASN"T MY FAULT, ALL RIGHT?!?!"  
  
"Don't forget, she IS a hanyou," Sango said. "A fox one at that."  
  
Inu Yasha could't respond to that; he knew damn well that the others know of it.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Shippo cried out.  
  
Relieved of a distraction, Inu Yasha turn to Shippo, who was still in Meika's arms.  
  
"Let's head out for another jewel shard!"  
  
"Well," Inu Yasha said, turning to the others, "you heard the kid. Let's go."  
  
Shippo blushes slightly. "I'm NOT A KID!" he cried out.  
  
Meika giggled. "Don't worry, Shippo. You're not a kid. You're grown-up in my eyes."  
  
Shippo look up at Meika. "Re-really?" he asked. Meika nodded.  
  
Shippo grins. "I'm no kid, she said."  
  
"The key word is SHE," Inu Yasha remarked. Shippo grumbles under his breath.  
  
"Let's get going, you guys," Kagome said when she saw Shippo shooting daggers at Inu Yasha.  
  
"All right, all right," Inu Yasha replied, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
The group left the tree and the lake, Inu Yasha and Miroku leading the way. Sango, Kagome, Kirara, and the two foxes followed them. Meika stops and look back at the lake.  
  
"Goodbye, okka-san," she whispered.  
  
"Meika!" a shout rang out.  
  
"Coming!" she shouted back, running to the group.  
  
Back at the lake, a shadow appears in the tree, on the branch where Meika was.  
  
"One day, Meika," the shadow said, "we WILL be together again."  
  
The shadow chuckled evilly and vanished. 


End file.
